The Show
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: An over-excitable blond feels the need to re-live his high school past time. Full summary inside. Warning: CRACK, Multi-crossover, YAOI/Shounen-ai/BxB.
1. Prologue Order of Events

Pairings: SasuNaru GrimmIchi ZoSan RoyEd YuShu KyoTama.

Sides: IchiNaru SanShu ItaNaru GaaNaru RenIchi AiIchi AceSan RoyHawk KyoKao SuzaLulu and various others my mind feels the need to add at random, I'm up for suggestions!

Plot: An over-excitable blond feels the need to re-live his high school past time, Kyoya often wonders why he has such a big part in this, as he once again gets roped in to a Host Club. But who else manages to get pulled into the whims of one, Tamaki Suoh? Follow the stories.

Warnings: Severe disregard for ALL plots the characters are ripped from. CRACK, seriously, I will throw together whoever I see fit (the list above is a mere guide line). YAOI, mainly, the occasional Het pairing will appear but fear not, it will not last long! BxB, shounen-ai. Crossover-abuse: Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, FMA, Gravitation, OHSHC and any others that I'll add along the way, again up for suggestions!

Note: I realise that this will not be everyone's cup of tea, but I write to amuse myself mainly and this idea did. Fear not, there is an escape – it's called the Back button!

For those who are either a serious Yaoi fanatic, stubborn or a head case (I have no problem with that) Enjoy! If you don't, remember the Back button and I would prefer it if you didn't read to the end out of sheer stubbornness and then have a problem with something and flame. It's not big and it's not clever. I'll stop before I start to sound like an arsehole *too late*. Thanks.

* * *

**The Show**

Prologue – Order of Events

The night was alive with activity and excitement. People were flooding from far and wide to witness this magnificent event that was sure to change a life or may be even a million.

One thing for sure, is that it would definitely change the lives of five individuals forever, for better or for worse, they didn't know. Five nobodies have been brought together to make a difference, if not to their own lives, then certainly the lives of those the have and will meet.

Who are they? Nobodies.

Why did they get brought together? The selfish whims of a very hyper over excitable rich heir who lives to see everyone happy.

Who is this attractive, blond, rich idiot? One, Suoh Tamaki, who founded a rather unorthodox Club in his high school days at Ouran Academy, which involved entertaining very rich young ladies who ad spare time simply because he could.

Many see him as a narcissistic idiot who had far too much time on his hands for his own good.

One of these people was Ohtori Kyoya, the third son in line for inheriting the Ohtori Empire. He is very intelligent with a cold demeanour, and just so happens to be the best friend of said blond idiot.

And when said blond idiot proposed starting up another Host Club, Kyoya didn't hesitate to say yes. The wrath of the 'Puppy Eyes' was something he really didn't need in his life, but more importantly what Tamaki wanted – he got. End of argument.

Kyoya had reached the conclusion one day that he shouldn't really spoil Tamaki this much by giving in all the time, but then again, he also came to the conclusion that he was hopelessly in love and that reason could take a long walk off a short bridge.

If anyone spent even half an hour with them out of the public eye they would see that the seemingly distant Ohtori would drop anything in a second to make sure that his sweetheart was okay. Sappy as that sounds, that's the way it was. Tamaki was his high school sweetheart and he didn't care how that affected his chances at getting Ohtori Corps. It was also besides the point that he had already bought the company and had thrown it straight back into his father's face.

Thus, this magnificent event had come to pass. The Grand Opening of the most exclusive Host Club for the rich and famous of the world to escape to. Tamaki's vision was immense and the list of things he desired went on and on. Eventually he arrived at what he, personally, thought was the most quintessential point of the plan.

'The Hosts, Kyoya can not just be anyone. But as you know, we can't have any people of high status doing it either. This is far different than Ouran Academy, our customers will expect a different standard of entertainment, and I will not be the founder of some common Burlesque House.'

'Ah, I see,' It was usual quite difficult to keep up with Tamaki's tain of thought, but over the years either Tamaki grew up a bit or Kyoya became more adept at predicting his line of thought. 'Services that can not be displayed before the likes of young ladies with high pedigrees.'

'Exactly. I've done research, Kyoya. The Host Club of today are frequented mostly by men at later times, so I propose that we cater to the needs of them first and foremost.'

'You wish to entertain the ladies such as you did in Ouran with small talk and techniques at earlier times. Then entertain the men with displays of fleash and slight eroticism. Am I to presume that the Hosts will be all male?'

'Of course!' Tamaki's tone was brash and shocked. 'I will not have young ladies flaunt pre-marital flesh upon a stage for the world to see.'

'Shall I also presume that you have already picked out your Hosts?' Kyoya was now in serious business mode, getting ready to accompany anything else that Tamaki so wished, though he hoped that it was a host scout mission.

'Yes, there are five men that I must have in my Club.'

'I see. Continue.'

'Well …'

* * *

And I'm gonna stop there. It's kind of obvious, but still can't give too much away.

Interested? I'll be back very soon! Please review, I'll understand if it was too weird a story. Suggestions welcome.

FlamingOrangeRose-x


	2. Song I Energy

Pairings: SasuNaru GrimmIchi ZoSan RoyEd YuShu KyoTama.

Sides: IchiNaru SanShu ItaNaru GaaNaru RenIchi AiIchi AceSan RoyHawk KyoKao SuzaLulu and various others my mind feels the need to add at random, I'm up for suggestions!

Plot: An over-excitable blond feels the need to re-live his high school past time, Kyoya often wonders why he has such a big part in this, as he once again gets roped in to a Host Club. But who else manages to get pulled into the whims of one, Tamaki Suoh? Follow the stories.

Warnings: Severe disregard for ALL plots the characters are ripped from. CRACK, seriously, I will throw together whoever I see fit (the list above is a mere guide line). YAOI, mainly, the occasional Het pairing will appear but fear not, it will not last long! BxB, Shounen-ai. Crossover-abuse: Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, FMA, Gravitation, OHSHC and any others that I'll add along the way, again up for suggestions!

Note: I realise that this will not be everyone's cup of tea, but I write to amuse myself mainly and this idea did. Fear not, there is an escape – it's called the Back button!

Big Thank You To: **Schermione and cute little snow dragon **for being the first to review this litte bundle of imagination gone wrong!

*BOWS* THANK YOU! *BOWS*

* * *

**The Show**

**Song I – Naruto - Energy**

'No, no, no, no and no! You call yourself an actor? Get back up and do it again and this time do not. Fuck. It. Up!'

Sighing, the boy moved from his position at centre stage to the back once more, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. He was usually so energetic, the characteristic that drew everyone to him in auditions. Sure he had talent, but it was the way he lit up a room in seconds that scored him parts in all these productions, plus his growing fan club sure boosted tickets sales a lot.

The jobs were not much of a challenge, easy money. But that's not what the boy strove for. He wanted to be on the big stage or the big screen, not stuck doing these mediocre plays that just about paid the bills every month.

However, today just wasn't his day. His store of energy was seriously depleted. There were several reasons why this could possibly be. The fact that he fund this play _especially_ boring – but at least the audience could see his head this time, stupid troll costume -, the fact that he was running on little to no sleep at all, he had been attacked by his fan club not once but three times already that morning on the way to work, and then there's always the typical clichéd one; all but one of them seemed unlikely.

_Him ..._

The boy ran a hand through his silken locks, running over his lines once again in his head.

_How did I get suck doing this rubbish?_

Whilst he knew that the thought was clear in the back of his mind, he still tried to push it aside and cover it up nonetheless. If he wasn't positive, this wasn't going to work out. He was already on final warnings, and his understudy would jump at the chance to take his spot in an instant.

'Alright, Uzumaki, when your ready -'

'Ah, excuse me. I apologise for interrupting your rehearsal.' The voice came from the back of the small auditorium, a silhouette against the bright light streaming inside. The figure was tall and slim, carrying an air of regality.

Naruto stood in awe as the figure descended down the aisle towards the stage. He wasn't the only one; several of his co-stars had stopped what they were doing to stare at this heavenly figure.

'Who the hell are you?' The director was never a patient man, and most definitely not the politest. The on lookers, mainly the women, looked at him in horror as he verbally assaulted this other worldly being.

'Forgive my rudeness sir, I am Suoh Tamaki. CEO of the Suoh Empire. I have come before you today, along with my best friend and partner, Ohtori Kyoya, to invite one of you into my latest endeavour in the business world.'

Naruto's eyes widened and jaw dropped. It was the chance of a lifetime. Anything that _the _Suoh Tamaki was at the head of was bound to go places. To even be associated with the Suoh family was enough to make you rich enough to retire twenty years earlier with a happy life.

Ii wasn't just that though. If anyone gazed upon the person that is Suoh Tamaki, you knew you had seen true beauty. His lithe figure was accentuated to perfection by the designer clothes that he no doubt got from the Hitachiin Twins. His skin was the finest porcelain, smooth and flawless. His violet eyes held your gaze for just long enough for you to sink into and feel like you were floating on air.

It was the golden shade of his hair, however, that drew Naruto to him. Although he was a natural blond himself, another high scorer on the getting a job scale, he never thought that it could look so unnaturally perfect. Naruto's own hair was much like him, energetic and carefree. It never had the same style because it was almost impossible to tame the same way twice. It fell in random spikes, with his bangs falling into his azure blue eyes.

The fact that the person before him was male did not faze Naruto in the slightest. If he had to be honest, he preferred males in general; the world of 'Female' was a complete mystery to him, and not one that he would like to unfold.

_He_ had been the same, with his arrogant smirks and 'holier than thou' attitude.

'What exactly are you looking for, Suoh-sama?'

_Well, he changed his tune._

The director was now by Suoh-sama's side, full of pleasantries and compliments. Inviting him to sit in the front row of the auditorium and watch their practice, should he so wish.

'That is very kind of you. I'm looking for someone to be part of my latest project and I believe if my information is correct, that he should be here rehearsing today.'

_A he? _Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he would jump at the opportunity to work for Suoh-sama. He was an idol of Japan, for his lineage, looks and unbelievably kind personality. It was said that he was part French, hence the irregular hair colour. His mother was said to be quite the beauty, even making Suoh-sama's father want to break off his arranged engagement. It was the subject of mere rumour, but every scrap o information he could get his hands on was cherished – bringing him closer to his idol.

'Here you say? Okay, guys get up on the stage so Suoh-sama can see you!'

There was a rush as every male ran to the front of centre stage. Fortunately, Naruto had been the only one on stage during the scene so he claimed the ideal position, right in front of Suoh-sama.

'Was there anything specific you remember about this person Tamaki? It will make this a lot easier that way, plus it will save time that you need searching for the others.' Naruto looked back towards the entrance to see another lithe figure approaching Suoh-sama. He had called him Tamaki, so this must be …

'Ah, Kyoya! You are absolutely right, as always.' The blond looked away from his partner and looked thoughtfully at the row of hopefuls. 'Hmm, I distinctly remember him being blond …'

'You heard the man! Blonds step forward, also anyone who used to be blond.'

Naruto was one of three who stepped forward. The other two were his understudies, ever hopeful that he would just get fired so they could have a chance to shine.

'Also, he had the most beautiful singing voice.'

'Well that shortens it down. Uzumaki, Hidaka step back. Suoh-sama, is this the man your looking for -'

'Excuse me, but I can sing.' Naruto was not going to let this chance slip through his fingers. It had been a while, but he was sure that his voice was till there.

'What? You, Uzumaki? Well go ahead if you think you can.'

'There is no need, Uzumaki-kun, or should I say - Namikaze Naruto?'

The more experience actors gasped, leaving the 'newbies' to look around in confusion.

_Great …_ Naruto thought to himself. Yet another theatre I have to avoid like the plague. It was never easy living in his father's shadow whilst he was alive, but now he's dead it was getting damn near impossible to go anywhere or try to branch out without his name following and cursing him.

Naruto loved his father, if anything he was proud to have such an amazing person to look up to in his life. A real role model for anyone aspiring to be in show business. It was so great; however, when all people could do was expect him to follow the pat his father had.

Although, it had it's perks – entrance into any high-class party he wanted and free stuff every so often – Naruto had never wanted to use his father's name to further his own career in anyway. If his dad could do it on his own and reach the top, so could he. He wouldn't let his father down like that.

His dad hadn't wanted him to get into the business in the first place; he had wanted Naruto to get a real job that was guaranteed to pay the bills every month without fail. But after Naruto had gone to his first audition, he gave up on the idea and supported his son, pulling every string he had to get Naruto on as far as he could.

And it just so happened that it was at one of these auditions that he met the very bane of his existence.

---

_It wasn't long after he had had his first audition that Minato decided to enter him in another one, the first for a musical and this one was for a small commercial on TV. Naruto remembered how excited he was, after his first audition had gone so well, landing him a supporting role, he was feeling very hopeful._

_His dad had said that they were looking for two children to star in it and they had to have energy and a certain cheekiness that was simply too adorable for words. Naruto was very positive that he fit the bill. I mean, there wasn't anyone who could out do Naruto in any endurance events and being adorably cheeky was his trademark. No one could resist him when he flashed his heart warming smile and battered his baby blues._

_It also helped that he was a mini-clone of his dad. A fact he took great pride in. the same angelic flyaway spikes of golden blond hair and large blue eyes that sparkled with charm. Some actually thought Naruto was his younger brother, and Naruto had always giggled at their shocked faces when his dad corrected them with a smile._

_They entered the waiting room and sat down in a corner, Naruto smiling at every child and adult he passed, stopping as his dad talked to various people who had recognised him. Minato had introduced his son and they had cooed over him, Naruto smiling back and being polite, just like dad had told him to be._

_Naruto never forgot what his dad had said about what people were like when you weren't looking. They said mean things that were aimed at those who did well because they were jealous. And everything was always worse if you gave them an excuse to be so horrible. Naruto had never really understood that at first, but as he grew up and progressed it became very obvious._

_He, however, was so brutally up front about it, that Naruto couldn't ignore him. _

_At the audition they were told to pick numbers out of a box and those with the same number were to go into a pair to audition. Needless to say, they had the same number._

_We were told to g through to the audition room when our number was called, lucky number 7. Naruto hadn't noticed Uchiha Sasuke at first. He had been very quiet, sitting over in another corner with what looked like his older brother. When they had picked the numbers Naruto had felt it was his duty to find his partner and introduce himself._

_He had gone round the entire room and finally saw the two in the corner. They were a big cloud of heaviness in Naruto relative sunshine, so he was reluctant but went over anyway. The older brother was reading a book of some sort, whilst the younger was just sitting there with a scowl on his face._

'_Um …' Naruto began, drawing the attention of the older boy, 'Did you draw number 7 just now? I'm Naruto.' He held out his had for the younger boy to shake, but he went ignored. The older took pity._

'_I'm sorry, Naruto-kun,' he said reaching out and shaking Naruto's hand lightly, 'I'm Uchiha Itachi, and this is my little brother Sasuke. Sasuke, aren't you going to say hello?'_

_Sasuke looked over to Naruto, looked him over once and held up his paper; a big black 7. He didn't utter a word, and Naruto took an instant dislike to the boy. Itachi had look at his brother in exasperation before giving Naruto an apologetic look, 'I apologise for Sasuke's rudeness. Good luck with your audition, Naruto-kun.'_

_Naruto smiled and turned to walk away._

'_Don't mess it up, dobe. I don't want you dragging me down.'_

_A vein throbbed on top of a chibi Naruto's head and he walked back over to his dad before he exploded in front of everyone. His father had always said to walk away if someone began to taunt him over anything. TV casters didn't want spoiled brats that would whine and cause a scene. They wanted kids who were talented and knew how to behave._

---

Needless to say the two who got the part were in fact him and Sasuke. What had shocked Naruto was that as soon as the doors opened, Sasuke was a completely different person. He was happy, smiling and polite.

They apparently made quite the pair. Naruto with his golden, bubbly personality and Sasuke with his cool, classic looks.

They had been signed on to a modelling agency before they had the chance to say anything about it. They had worked on so many different things together; people thought they automatically came as a pair. They quickly became inseparable, through mutual hate or similarities between their life stories. Both had famous parents that they looked almost identical to, were very talented in an array of things. Sasuke could play 4 classical instruments, while Naruto could play guitar and drums. They would compete over everything and laughed when they came to a draw.

One thing they never argued about was relationships with girls. They kept far out of each others way when it came to that, unless it was about the same girl. Haruno Sakura … well that ended in disaster.

Needless to say, she wouldn't be coming near them again. She was constantly ignored by Sasuke, bugged to death by Naruto, insulted regularly by Sasuke, stalked by Naruto for a time, until in the end; she went absolutely mental and moved away to another continent. Sasuke and Naruto had laughed so much they had to take 3 days of school because they wouldn't stop and were annoying the teachers, which made them laugh even more.

It was during one of these days, when they were sitting in Naruto's house just talking and generally making fun of the pink-haired banshee. Naruto was lying in the middle of his bed looking at the ceiling, while Sasuke was sitting on the orange sofa Naruto had decided one day that he just had to have, for the mere excuse that it was orange.

Orange being his favourite colour, Naruto could never leave his house without at least one orange item of clothing and/or accessory. In fact he was wearing his favourite outfit right that minute, his baggiest jeans that always rode dangerously low on his hips, his orange converse, a tight black band t-shirt and his over-sized orange zip up hoody. Even though Naruto looked amazing, it truly bugged the hell out of Sasuke, who would rejoice whenever he saw him in formal wear because his father had forbade him from wearing the obnoxious colour.

Naruto had come back with, 'But I am wearing orange, Sasuke. Just 'because you can't see it doesn't mean I'm not wearing it.' Sasuke had excused himself rather quickly at that comment, leaving a rather confused Naruto to shake his head and mingle with the others there at the event around their age.

Naruto had been lying on his back without saying anything for a while, before he turned onto his side and blurted out, 'Imagine the look of disgust on her face if you were gay! That would have been priceless!'

Sasuke went deathly silent and looked away from Naruto. Naruto stopped laughing at that. It was funny, right? Sasuke wasn't _that way_, so it would be funny to imagine the faces of his admirers, right?

Unless …

'Look, Sasuke, I'm sor -'

'Don't say it, dobe.' Naruto gritted his teeth at the nickname that had stuck no matter how much Naruto had threatened Sasuke-teme. 'I don't want to hear it.'

'But, are you then? Because you know I am, right?'

'W-What?'

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was_ the_ Uchiha Sasuke really this dense?

'What? You didn't notice. At all? Every time I said I was going on a date I never once said it was with a girl because I thought you knew.'

'B-But I always said that you were lying and that no girl in their right mind would go out with you!'

'And what did I always say to that, teme?' Naruto began to enjoy this far too much, but a stuttering confused Sasuke was so adorable he just couldn't resist.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto knew that his best friend was hot. And, yes, Uzumaki Naruto may have had a few wet dreams about him. So what? If you saw the guy in the flesh, you would have a hard time staying straight as well.

Midnight black hair fell into his equally dark eyes and stuck up in the back in soft spikes. The white of his skin rivalled snow it purity and beauty. He wore dark denim jeans which rested on his hips, with several chains hanging from one hip, a black long sleeved t-shirt with a bright red over shirt, which was completely unbuttoned. Just too piss off his father, Sasuke had gotten several piercings, 5 in his left ear, 2 in his right, he had had his tongue pierced at one point and his belly button, Naruto was more impressed with the latest one, however, that just so happened to be the one he couldn't see while Sasuke had all his clothes on. Of course he knew it was there, he had been with Sasuke when he'd gotten it, but he had never _felt_ it.

Sasuke had always been taller than him, a fact that Sasuke had loved to hold over him. Especially when they were playing basketball. Sasuke had the height advantage, but Naruto had the unbelievable endurance and stamina.

''Hmm?' Naruto questioned smugly, 'Not got an answer? I'm sure it went along the lines of, "I don't care about that, Sasuke-teme. It's not like I'm looking for a wife. See ya, teme!" Ring any bells?'

Sasuke just look at him in shock again, as if he was not quite sure what he was supposed to say, to think, to feel. Naruto was just as confused about Sasuke's state as Sasuke was. Had Sasuke really missed al of the signs.

Sasuke's head dropped into his hands as he spoke, 'I'm not sure … I can't really remember what you said all those times, because well …'

'Sasuke?' Naruto moved from the bed to kneel in front of where Sasuke sat and waited for him to continue. If there was one thing that Sasuke absolutely sucked at, it was explaining or even talking about his feelings. It wasn't something that came naturally to him, unlike Naruto, who could talk about how he felt about everything without hesitation.

'Remember that day when you had gone out to the cinema … and you came back and cut your foot on glass in the kitchen? And all I said was that it had slipped, like an idiot …'

'Yeah, you bandaged it right up and called me a bebe-kun. Then you kissed it all better.' He said with a soft smile on his face, trying to put Sasuke at ease.

'It didn't slip; I didn't drop it on accident. I threw it on the floor,' He gripped at his bangs tightly, still avoiding looking at Naruto. 'I was so angry … I didn't know what to do. I just … just had to smash, destroy something. My chest was burning and I was hitting the walls and knocking furniture over. I-I-I didn't know …'

He trailed off, his body shaking slightly with all his pent up emotion that he didn't know what to do with.

Naruto brought a hand up to Sasuke's head and pried away his hand slowly. Replacing it with his own, he tilted Sasuke's face up to meet his own, eyes searching for the lost little Sasuke who trapped inside of the 'perfect' model of what his family deemed was appropriate for him to behave and act like.

Naruto had found him once before and just had to get him out for Sasuke to move on. Sasuke's eyes met his and it wasn't two seconds before Sasuke pushed him away and walked over to the door, his hand on the handle.

Naruto sighed, he was so used to Sasuke's reactions to friendship and compassion that he didn't shout over to him to stop being so stubborn and stupid. It wasn't his fault; Naruto knew he had to be there for him and help in anyway he could. Naruto was still amazed at how much he actually tolerated Sasuke's lack of emotion. That's why he loved him so much … what was such a rivalry turned into Naruto wanting to hep Sasuke – to save him.

Sasuke still hadn't made to move out of the door. Naruto knew he was waiting for a proper excuse to leave and be angry at Naruto for not understanding him. Naruto stood from where he had been pushed and moved to stand several feet behind Sasuke, not moving a step further.

'Sasuke … turn around, please.' Naruto kept his voice soft and as understanding as he could. If Sasuke left, it wouldn't be the first time, nothing would change and Sasuke would be left to carry on in this state until he broke down again.

Sasuke's grip on the handle tightened, Naruto thought that he was going to actually leave this time. He turned and practically ran at Naruto, wrapped his arms around the shorter boy tightly. Too tightly to be called a loving embrace, but Naruto knew that Sasuke was having a hard time coming this far.

Naruto brought his arms up to grip Sasuke back, arms wrapping around Sasuke's broader shoulders. He felt Sasuke's head drop onto his left shoulder in defeat. Naruto was the only one who had seen the almighty Uchiha Sasuke at his weakest, and that was a fact that he wasn't about to broadcast to the world anytime soon.

Naruto turned his head to the left and brushed his cheek against Sasuke's lightly, showing Sasuke that he was there if he needed him. Sasuke tilted his head to meet Naruto's looking into Naruto's bright blue eyes. Then he did something that Naruto didn't expect. He leant closer and brushed his lips against Naruto's, eyes still trained on Naruto's.

He leant back and continued to look at Naruto, as if trying to decipher something that was far beyond his understanding. He didn't look scared or angry, a little sad may be, but not about the kiss. Naruto sometimes thought that he knew Sasuke better than he knew himself sometimes.

Naruto decided to throw caution to the wind and leant back up to Sasuke, connecting their lips more firmly this time, making sure that Sasuke knew he was serious about how he felt. Sasuke responded, kissing him back with fervour and lacing his hands in Naruto's silky blond locks, eyes fluttering closed. Sasuke quickly took control, and Naruto let him, licking at the seam of Naruto's lips asking for entrance.

Naruto granted access and pulled Sasuke's body closer to his own, moving willingly as Sasuke moved them backwards to Naruto's double bed. Naruto fell backwards as his knees hit the edge, Sasuke following him down after removing his over shirt and tossing it aside.

Sasuke leant back down and reclaimed the plump lips before him, Naruto wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck in an attempt to pull him closer, to deepen their kiss. Sasuke's hands ran down Naruto's sides and one went up under his incredibly tight t-shirt, while the other removed the obnoxious orange obstruction. Once it was off Naruto's arms, it joined Sasuke's over-shirt.

The hand under Naruto's shirt was toying with and pinching Naruto's nipples, eliciting a soft moan that spurred Sasuke into a frenzy. His hands tried to grab at everything at once, ridding Naruto of his clothes rather easily, next came his own, only breaking their kiss for the bare minimum of time.

They were left in their boxers, Sasuke smirking at the sight of the infamous orange boxers that were supporting Naruto's very hard member. Sasuke moved from his lips to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites marks in his wake. Naruto arched into Sasuke's mouth and gripped on his bed sheets tightly. The sensations running up his spine were sending waves of pleasure down to his member.

Sasuke reached the waistband of Naruto's boxer and looked up at Naruto's face, looking for a sign that he was okay. Naruto caught the look and nodded frantically.

'Please stop teasing; I want this if you want this, Sasuke …'

That was all Sasuke needed to rip off Naruto's boxers and take the head of Naruto's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit. He held Naruto's hips down as he started t buck into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took in inch by inch, licking and sucking his way down to the base of Naruto's cock.

'Ah … mhhmnn … 'Suke … 'Suke …' Naruto moaned and mumbled on, words seemed so unimportant at that moment. What mattered were him, Sasuke and what Sasuke was doing to his body.

''Suke … 'Suke, ahh – I'm going to … hah, c-c-com …'

Sasuke drew his lips back, releasing Naruto's erection with a small pop. Revelling in the throaty whine coming from his blond. Sasuke moved off of Naruto and crawled into the middle of the bed, looking at Naruto with what only could be described as 'come hither' eyes.

Naruto's lust clouded eyes took in the sight before him; a almost naked, heavily panting, glistening Uchiha Sasuke who was spread out before him just screaming sex appeal. And it was all for him.

Naruto crawled up the bed and straddled Sasuke's slim, pale hips, grinding his free erection down into Sasuke's covered one. Sasuke reached down to his waistband and pulled them off swiftly, leaving his erection free to grind into Naruto's. Naruto threw his head back and bared his neck for Sasuke to place his mark. Sasuke swiftly bit into the flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Naruto gasped from the pain and pleasure of the thought of being marked as Sasuke's.

_Sasuke's …_

Sasuke brought three fingers up to Naruto's mouth. 'Suck.'

Naruto complied eagerly, coating the digits fully. Licking each and every finger as seductively as he could. Sasuke removed the fingers and flipped them over and drew a wet trail down between Naruto's ass cheeks to his puckered entrance. Naruto shivered at the cold contrast against his burning flesh.

Sasuke nudged Naruto's legs apart, settling in between them. He put one finger in, pausing to check on Naruto. 'Is it okay? Tell me if it hurts at all.'

'No … it's weird, but good weird.'

Sasuke pumped his finger in and out before adding a second one, scissoring them to stretch Naruto's entrance.

Naruto felt odd, the feeling of being filled was quite painful, put then Sasuke found something that made him scream.

''Suke! D-D-Do it again!'

'This Naruto?' He ran his fingers along the bundle of nerves again, making Naruto moan very loudly.

'Please ... no more – no more … mnhmn teasing, 'Suke.'

Sasuke added the third finger, nibbling on Naruto's shoulder and collarbone, distracting him from the pain slightly. He pulled out the digits and looked into Naruto's eyes as he whimpered at the loss of contact.

Sasuke smirked at this and lined up his member to Naruto entrance, slowly pushing in the head. Naruto eyes widened at the pain, but glared at Sasuke indignantly.

'What do you think I am, a girl? Keep going teme!' Through gritted teeth.

Sasuke smirked, kissing Naruto's pain away and pushed in to the hilt. He stopped and waited for Naruto to adjust.

Naruto was panting heavily beneath him, he nodded, 'Move … please, move!'

Sasuke pulled out slightly and slammed back in. His pace increased slowly. Naruto moaned as the pain quickly turned amazingly pleasurable.

Naruto practically screamed when Sasuke hit his prostrate dead on. Sasuke smirked smugly as he leaned down to capture Naruto's kiss-swollen lips once more. He brought Naruto's legs up to his shoulders, entering the blond even deeper than before.

Naruto could feel heat pooling in his abdomen, the ever so familiar feeling of release arriving. 'Sasuke … I-I'm gonna …'

''Suke.'

'What?'

'Call me 'Suke … I like it.'

Naruto could barely string his thoughts together, let alone words! He didn't know exactly when he started liking Uchiha Sasuke as more than a friend. It just happened, and it had never been the same ever since. He had longed for the day where Sasuke would take him and love him completely as he so wished. Naruto ad already made up his mind on that.

If Sasuke had ever wanted him as more than a friend, even if it was for only one night, he would gladly comply. He wasn't, however, going to wait around forever just for Sasuke to realise that fact.

The 'dates' he had been on weren't dates. Naruto could ever see any of them as proper dates because Sasuke wasn't the one he was sharing them with. He thought that if he played the field a bit, Sasuke would notice and get jealousor something, but it never happened.

He started becoming more forward, kissing touching the guys, making out that he wanted more. Very few times was he turned down.

As the pleasure of his building orgasm racked his body, he couldn't hel but feek a bit guilty.

_I'm sorry Sasuke …_

'Naruto … I-'

_You're giving me your innocence … because you want to …_

'I-I … fuck …'

_And I can't return it … I'm so sorry, 'Suke …_

Sasuke found Naruto's member and started pumping it in an erratic manner, his thrusts coming in an irregular pattern. He was lust-driven and wild.

With a cry of Naruto's name Sasuke came within Naruto's tight entrance, though he kept going at Naruto erection.

Naruto kept up a steady chant of Sasuke's name only fuelling Sasuke's determination further. Naruto arched his back, bucking his hips to Sasuke's tempo.

Suddenly the movements on his cock became slower, Sasuke's body becoming heavier on his own. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes to see that he was exhausted and on the verge of collapse. Naruto thought on his feet and flipped them over, kissing Sasuke deeply until Sasuke's lips stopped moving.

Naruto pulled back to see Sasuke had fallen in to a sex-high induced sleep. He smiled softly, before kissing Sasuke's forehead. He then got up out of the bed to go to the bathroom to sort out his still prominent 'problem'.

When he returned, Sasuke had curled up with one of Naruto's pillows. Naruto gently removed the pillow and took its place. Surrounded by Sasuke's arms …

---

'Ah, you misunderstand me dear, sir! That was Naruto-kun's name when we first met; I thought that may be I hadn't got the right person. Well, never mind!'

Naruto looked at Suoh-sama in confusion, then apprehension.

'Wait, you're going, Suoh-sama?' He called out to the now standing blond.

'Tamaki, call me Tamaki! Yes, of course I'm leaving, I am a very busy man, Naruto-kun! And we still have to find the others!'

'Wait – others?'

He turned to Kyoya and wailed, 'Kyoya! Why is he asking so many questions? Have I not explained it enough? Does he not want to go? Whatever will I do, 'kaa-san!' He jumped from his spot onto Kyoya and wrapped his legs around his partner. After having Tamaki jump onto him from over 5 metres away, Kyoya merely wrapped an arm around Tamaki to support him up and tured to Naruto.

'Could you please come with us, Naruto-kun? All will be explained. I guarantee that this job will be to your liking.'

He then proceeded to walk out, a beaming Tamaki still wrapped around him tightly. Tamaki looked over Kyoya's shoulder and shouted 'Hurry, Naruto-kun! We still have many places to go this fine day!'

'Oh and Naruto-kun,' Kyoya said without looking back, 'I may have forgotten to mention that if you do not come now, my private police force will escort you out.'

Naruto didn't need telling twice, he ran and jumped off of the stage, pausing to thank his director and proceeded to follow after the Princes.

A sudden burst of energy flowed over him as the thought of being able to work directly under Suoh-sa – Tamaki-sama, overwhelmed him.

If only Sasuke could see him now!

* * *

(A/N) It looks like some people are interested then … that makes writing this more fun. Sorry if the chapter don't come out as quickly as expected. The prologue was ridiculously short so I'm making up for it with longer chapters.

Feel free to PM me with any questions and/or suggestions – I love getting mail!

Review, please? You'd really make my day!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	3. Song II Everywhere

Pairings: SasuNaru, GrimmIchi, ZoSan, RoyEd, YuShu and KyoTama.

Sides: IchiNaru, SanEd, ItaNaru, GaaNaru, HichiIchi, RenIchi, AiIchi, AceSan, RoyHawk, KyoKao, SuzaLulu and various others my mind feels the need to add at random, I'm up for suggestions!

Plot: An over-excitable blond feels the need to re-live his high school past time, Kyoya often wonders why he has such a big part in this, as he once again gets roped in to a Host Club. But who else manages to get pulled into the whims of one, Tamaki Suoh? Follow the stories …

Warnings: Severe disregard for ALL plots the characters are ripped from. CRACK, seriously, I will throw together whoever I see fit (the list above is a mere guide line). YAOI, mainly, the occasional Het pairing will appear but fear not, it will not last long! BxB, Shounen-ai. Crossover-abuse: Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, FMA, Gravitation, OHSHC and any others that I'll add along the way, again up for suggestions!

Note: I realise that this will not be everyone's cup of tea, but I write to amuse myself mainly and this idea did. The plot bunnies attacked my brain and would leave! Fear not, there is an escape – it's called the Back button!

**Sorry about the late update, decided to not allow me to upload anything for a while.**

Plus the last song was Energy – Keri Hilson

This time it's: Everywhere - Yellowcard

* * *

**The Show**

**ショー**

**Song II – Ichigo – Everywhere**

_Everywhere is so … bright._

_What happened? Where am I?_

_Beep. Beep. Beep …_

…

…

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep …_

…

…

…

_What the hell is that infernal beeping? My arms … I can't move my arms. They're just so heavy._

_The noise is … coming back. I can hear them, I hear them!_

_Speak._

_Speak!_

_Speak!!!_

_They faded again. Damn, I was so close this time. I miss them. I want to see them again. This isn't the end. I can't let that happen. Not now. Not after I promised …_

'Hey, Dad! I think I saw him twitch. Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii!'

_Yuzu? Yuzu's here with me? Where is _here_?_

'Sweetie, maybe you're just tired. It's getting quite late and we have to get going now.'

_Don't go! Move. Move! Move, dammit!_

'No Dad, look! His hand is twitching again.' _A hand on his. _'Ichi-nii? Squeeze my hand Ichi-nii. Please? Just a small one.'

_Move! I'm here, Yuzu. I'm here!_

The warmth faded from his hand and the noise faded away again. He could feel his dad's presence in the background, Yuzu was close but moving away. He could feel Karin faintly beyond that.

_Don't go, I'm here. Stay. Don't go …_

'D-D-D …'

'Ichi-nii!'

'D-Don't … go. I'm … here.' His voice was a raspy whisper, like it hadn't been used for quite a while. _How long have I been here? _He felt his fingers twitch slightly, his tired eyes heavy. But he struggled on, his eyes slowly beginning to flicker open. He was met with the white glare of the room. Everything was a bleached white – sterile.

'My son! You have awoken!'

He snapped into an upright position and in the same movement punched his father full force in the face. He smirked at the satisfying crash of his father hitting the opposite wall.

'WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD? I WAKE UP AND YOU START TO LEAVE? IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO WAKE UP AND THAT'S THE RESPONSE I GET!'

'Welcome back, Ichi-nii!' The soft smile of his little sister brought back warmth of recognition and familiarity. Sweet Yuzu, who had taken over the roles of Mom just because she wanted to be strong. He looked over past Yuzu to see Karin, as tough as ever. She smiled at him and walked over to the bed he was on.

Ichigo took a moment to look around the room. He was apparently in a hospital, the smell of anaesthetic and death was clear and strangely calming. He had an IV drip attached to his arm and he was hooked up to a couple of machines. _That would explain the beeping._

'It's good to be back. What happened? How long have I been here?'

There was an awkward moment where his sisters looked at each other and looked back at him with sad smiles.

'You don't remember, Ichi-nii?' Karin said as she jumped up and sat on one side of his legs. Yuzu remained standing, still holding his hand.

'No it's kinda of fuzzy. Why? Did something bad happen?'

'Well -' Yuzu began.

'Kurosaki, you're awake. How are you feeling?' The stoic presence of Ishida Ryuken entered like a wave of grey making the walls look a strange, happy white. No wonder Ishida, well Uryuu, was that uptight. The guy was practically unbearable when it came to this like rules and regulations. But, it was sort of part of his charm. _God that sounded so gay …_

'Okay, I guess. Just a little stiff, Ishida-sensei.'

'Hm. Ichigo-san, we'll keep you in overnight to check up on your health and movement then you'll be free to go.'

'Thank you, Ishida-sensei.'

The man nodded once to Ichigo and once to Isshin, before walking back out of the room. Isshin walked to the end of Ihigo's bed with a forlorn look on his face. 'I guess we should tell you what's been going on around here while you've been in a coma -'

'Wait! Coma? How long have I been here?'

Isshin sighed before going into the explanation, 'Okay I'm going to go from the top, but I'm gong have to ask you to not interrupt and save your questions 'til the end. Okay?'

'Fine, fine! Please, I need to know everything.'

Isshin sighed again before walking over to the hospital room window, his back to Ichigo and his sisters, his tone was unusually serious.

'3 months ago, you were involved in a tragic car accident. It's to my understanding that it wasn't your fault at all, and there were no other serious casualties. You were hit by a car as you were crossing the road, the car emergency stopped a little late so you were hit. It's actually a miracle you got off with just a broken leg.' At Ichigo's shocked face, he added, 'Which is completely healed by the way.

'The passenger in the car called the ambulance and rode with you to the hospital. He is actually a very nice man; he came to visit a couple of times. Anyway, you slipped into a coma in the ambulance and we were contacted once you got here. They put your leg in a cast and we've been waiting for you to wake up ever since.'

Ichigo didn't know what to think. His thoughts raced around his head so fast he couldn't grasp one long enough to even consider it.

The room began to spin, distorting the shapes of his father and sisters. The wail of a siren filled his ears as his vision began to recede into darkness.

Fading …

---

_The sirens were blaring all around him. He was slumped over in a dark alleyway, who knew where. He looked around frantically, the smell of blood resting heavily on his nostrils._

_He swept his hand across his chest to come up bloodied._

'My blood_?' he thought, confused. He didn't hurt, but he was hurt rather badly. He was alone in the alleyway, but something told him he wouldn't be for long. He reached up to the wall behind him and grasped onto the cold brick, hoisting himself into a standing position._

_The sickening feeling of déjà vu rushed over him. He ran out to the end of the alley, which was almost deserted save for a single car that was racing through. Whoever it was, swerved around over to him and skidded to a halt beside him. He walked towards the car cautiously, but the driver was apparently impatient. The door swung open and Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes._

_Staring back at him with a furious glare was … him? When had he gotten that pale?_

'_Ichigo, this ain't the time to be admiring my flawless resemblance to you. Of all the times I've offered to show just _how much _we are alike in every way you always said no. Get in the car!'_

_Ichigo wasn't given a choice. The albino grabbed his collar and pulled him into the passenger seat. They were away in seconds, the white male scouring the streets for on-lookers. Ichigo could only sit there, but before he realised it, he had kissed the pale man's cheek._

'_Hichi … where are they?' Ichigo couldn't stop the words flowing out of his mouth. What the hell am I talking about, and did I just kiss this 'Hichi' person? What the fuck?_

'_Not too far behind me. It's a good thing I got to you first. Do you rember who it was this time?'_

'_No. It was too dark and I only saw their silhouette. Nasty piece of work though, my stomach's killin' me.'_

'_Ah, for fuck's sake Ichi. We're never gonna lose them if you keep doing this to yourself. Give up! You ain't gonna beat him Ichi, not as you are now.'_

_A much as he hated being called weak, Ichigo had to resign himself to the fact that it was totally true. Wait. When did he start understanding what was going on?_

_They pulled down a side road, which Ichigo suddenly recognised as a shortcut, but they were already waiting for them._

'_Shit! Word got out. Now Ichi, remember the plan. I go out and cause a scene, while you run back to your dad's place.'_

'_But, Hichi -' He was instantly cut off._

'_No, Ichi. Listen, I love you so much. I don't want to see you hurt again.' Hichigo leant forward and caught Ichigo's lips in a sweet chaste kiss, Ichigo could see the reluctance in his strange golden eyes as he pulled away._

'_I love you …' he whispered softly before stepping out in the flood of the street lights. Ichigo strained to see beyond them, but was unsuccessful. All he saw was the back of Hichigo and the figures of several others. They all seemed to be carrying swords…_

'_Ichi … get out of here! ICHI, GET OUT OF HERE!'_

_Ichi!_

_Ichi!_

_Ichi!!!_

_---_

'Ichi? Wake up, Ichigo. Can you hear me?'

'Huh?'

He was back in the hospital, rather dazed and a bit more than a little confused. As his sight settled, he was taken aback by the sheer number of people rammed into his hospital room.

His father and sisters sat around his bed, and he was thankful to see that they were okay. A little weary may be, but with genuine smiles on their faces. His school friends, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Kojima Mizuiro and Asano Keigo were also there. Keigo was drivelling on about one thing or the other, while Mizuiro ignored and teased him a little, getting the over excitable boy even more worked up. While he appreciated them being there for him, the one he was most glad to see was Chad.

Chad had been the first real friend he had ever made in middle school after Chad came to his rescue when one of the local gangs aha decided that his hair was not appropriate. They didn't like anyone who stood out too much. Chad alao had that problem, being the size he was they often came on to him asking for a fight, just to prove something. Before he met Ichigo, Chad would never fight back against these people. Ichigo had made a pact that if fought for Chad, then Chad would fight for him. Having a friend going into high school was a real plus for Ichigo, as he could never make friends.

As his eyes swept around the room, his vision was assaulted by three rather busty ladies. The first was Inoue Orihime, another very good friend of Ichigo's. She had long, flowing dark orange hair and the most beautiful gray eyes. They had gone out once, but they both got distracted by members of the same sex. Inoue was a really pretty girl, loving and caring, she seemed like a bit of a air head when Ichigo had first met her. But after talking to her for a while on the way home from school one day, Ichigo saw what most people missed. Like how she's actually really smart, she ranked third in the class, and how her weird recipes actually tasted quite good – that had probably been the biggest shock of all – but they settled on a mutual break up, so they could pursue relationships with the ones they got distracted by.

Orihime's attention was drawn, and Ichigo couldn't blame her, by the even larger bust of Matsumoto Rangiku, another red-head and the current girlfriend of Orihime. Rangiku had really brought the younger girl out of her shell, and Ichigo was really happy for them.

Lastly, was Shihoin Yoruichi. She was an old friend of the family and, despite her looks, was far older than she cared to admit. She was an amazing character, with her chocolate dark-skin and long purple hair. Her eyes were the most amazing golden colour, which Ichigo would never admit to her face, as she took great interest in the art of king Ichigo blush; no matter how much he denied it.

Standing next to the various machines he was hooked up to, Uryuu seemed to be checking his stats. In order to report it to his dad or whatever. Ichigo had also gone out with Uryuu at one point, it wasn't a subject they brought up, choosing to stay good friends instead.

Ichigo was always amazed at how loud these people could get, considering where they were and why. The noise was starting to get on his nerves. _Damn people! No consideration!_

'Hey! Do you mind? Recovering coma patient here!'

Everyone went quiet and all the attention was focused on him. As much as he hated how loud they always were, he wouldn't have it any other way because he loved having all these crazy people around to make life seem more interesting.

But then it hit him. That had been the problem in the first place. He had gotten so sick and tired of everyone asking him if he was okay and telling him hat he should just rest and take it easy. That's why it had been such a relief to meet _him._

'Hey, dad? Where is -'

'Ichi!' The door burst open to reveal his rather dishevelled doppelganger.

'Hey stranger. Where were you?' Ichigo said with a soft smile.

His mirror image ran over to the side of his bed right beside his head. He reached to brush the bangs on Ichigo's forehead aside and planted a small kiss on the revealed skin. Ichigo had missed this so much, missed him so much.

'Oh, Ichi. I was so happy when I heard that you had woken up I jut had to see you straight away. I got the first flight here. Don't worry I'm here now.'

His older identical twin brother, Kontan, affectionately nicknamed Kon. (*) Possibly the one piece of his life that had kept him from really going insane and striking out at everyone he met. Kon was the only one who could keep his temper under control. Ichigo couldn't thank his older brother enough, though Kon always told him off for it, emphasising just how guilty he actually felt about the condition of their birth

It just so happened that Kon was making the same face again. The face that annoyed Ichigo to no end.

'Don't look at me like that, I'm the idiot who got hit by the car.'

'But, Ichi -'

'No, Kon. I mean it.' Kon backed off about it, but Ichigo knew that his brother would still feel guilty about it. He always did.

That was one of he things he had tried to escape from. His and Kon's birth had a few complications. Their mother had been quite ill during her pregnancy causing the share of nutrients to become depleted. The share of sustenance had been unequal, with Kon receiving the majority of it. Ichigo's heart became fragile and was sick a lot as a kid. Kon had never forgiven himself, even when Ichigo told him that he couldn't have had any control over it.

Ichigo's only regret was that his mother had become so weak after the birth. The doctors thought she wasn't going to make it. When she became pregnant with Yuzu and Karin she was kept in hospital for a large amount of the pregnancy. The girls were born without a hitch, but unfortunately their mother had passed away through too much pressure on her heart.

He had had to live carefully, whilst his heart was still fragile. Kon had always been athletic and good at sports, whilst Ichigo preferred reading, Shakespeare in particular. Kon was very over-protective of his 'baby' brother, that he skipped school whenever Ichigo was ill, just to read to him and make sure that he wasn't alone. But his Ichi was always full of surprises…

---

_Walking home one afternoon after school, Ichigo saw a sight that threw him into one of his violent rages. Not two seconds ago they had been laughing and joking, but Kon knew how short Ichigo's temper was, and just how quickly he flipped out._

_They had rounded a corner to see a gang of thugs skateboard knock over a memorial to the little girl who had died there recently._

_Ichigo had always been able to see the souls of the dead ever since he was really small. A talent that only he possessed, that was something that Kon as eally glad about. Ichigo would often scoff at the TV mediums whilst they made up stories about the dead people that were surrounding them all the time. Ichigo had often laughed at the screen and when on asked, he always replied, 'There's actually one there pullign faces behind the guys back!'_

_Ichigo didn't get a lot of independence and because he had to stay off school a lot when he was younger, he found it harder to fit in with new people. But because he was able to see the spirits, Ichigo had always gone into a violent rage when he saw something like that happen, no matter who did it or for what reason, whether intentional or accidental._

'_Bastards!' he said under his breath before charging after them. Kon followed quickly behind it was Ichigo's impulsive nature that got him into trouble a lot, and into fights that Kon had to settle most of the time._

_He also gave him plenty of space, knowing Ichigo he would lash out at his own brother for smothering him and yell at him ain for not helping him out fast enough. Even though he had gotten used to it some what, Kon still didn't understand where Ichigo's bipolar attitude came from. It also, however, gave him the element of surprise should this get out of hand. Which it would, because everyone seemed to have a problem with their hair, and in turn felt the need to comment about it. They felt the need to put them in place because they had bright orange hair, and they didn't like people who stood out too much._

'_Hey bastards! Look at me when I'm talking to you!'_

_The gang stopped and turned to eye Ichigo up, Kon was over looked from his place in the shadows. Here we go again …_

'_I don't think I like your attitude, or your hair.' The apparent leader of the gang stepped forward, looming over Ichigo._

'_Yeah? Well I don't like your face al that much either, so I guess we've got a bit of a problem.'_

_It never ceased to amaze Kon how every single time this happened, it always had the exact same outcome; a roughed up Ichigo and a pile of unconscious bodies supporting heavy damage. _

_Nobody hurt his Ichi and got away with it …_

---

It had been after one of these incidents that Ichigo suddenly decided that he was going to become more independent and able to beat the guys up himself. So Kon had taken him to a martial arts instructor and explained the whole situation.

That's when Ichi first met Shirosaki, an event he would rather forget.

Kon was shaken from his musings by the grip on his hand. For a patient just waking p out of a coma, Ichi was really strong ... wait! Shit!

He turned to his dad with a grave look on his face. 'Get them out. Now.' His father sensed the tone of his voice and instantly started herding them out. By the time he had Yoruichi going through the door, Ichigo's hand was shaking violently. 'Karin, Yuzu you to. I don't think Ichi will want you seeing this. Please.'

Their father gave one last look of sympathy before closing the door. Kon heard him moving the crowd away from the room, as far as possible Kon hoped.

'Are they gone?' Ichigo whispered.

'Yeah. Dad's herded them all out in record time. At least he's useful for something, eh?'

Ichigo hadn't let up on his hold and pulled Kon onto the bed so he hovered above him.

'Ichi …'

'Kon, please. Tell me.'

Ichigo ran his hands down Kon's arms and onto his shoulders, resting them around his neck. Kon hate it when Ichigo went like this. Ichigo had alays been really clingy, and Kon hadn't minded at all. It felt kind of nice to be the centre o someone's universe. Just you alone.

He had obliged all of his brother's requests because he loved him so much. But one day the boundaries had been pushed too far. At the time Kon had thought it to have been a perfectly normal thing to do; to kiss you brother. But as he went through school, which Ichigo obviously didn't attend too often, he found that normal brothers didn't kiss. Not like they did anyway. But the more it went on, the harder it became to finally say no to Ichigo. The amount of guilt he felt when he saw Ichigo's sad face tore him apart every time he started to say no.

He was such a sick, weak pervert. He was such a disgraceful brother. He didn't want to betray his own feelings, but seeing Ichigo sad was so much worse. Just like before, he'd have to put his brother his brother first. _His happiness is my happiness …_

'Ichi … I love you so much.'

One of the highest taboos of the human race – incest. Could Kon care less? Yes most definitely, but he cared about his brother so much more.

He leant down to connect his lips to Ichigo's lightly, the arms on his neck pulling him closer, deeper into hell. He licked at the seam of Ichigo's lips and they parted instantly.

Ichigo ran his hands through his brother's hair, pulling him closer again. Their tongues danced and explored their twin's mouth, finding sick pleasure in the familiarity to their own.

Kon ran his hands down Ichigo's sides, feeling his brother's delicate almost feminine curves through the material of the standard hospital gown. His little brother had always been this delicate, and he had always treated Ichigo with such care and attention. He cupped Ichigo's hips and lowered himself onto Ichigo's body, making Ichigo gasp at the contact.

Ichigo moaned as he erection made contact with Kon's, loving the fact that Kon wanted this just as much as he did. In all fairness, Kon had always been so good to Ichigo, even when he was being unreasonable.

Just like now …

Ichigo knew that in the back of his mind, Kon was telling himself that this was wrong and that he should say no to his younger brother. Because every kiss and every caress felt so good and it wasn't supposed to. Ichigo knew that he was being so selfish, practically, well definitely, emotionally black mailing his brother into doing something that would make Ichigo happy.

Ichigo knew that he should stop using it against him, he wasn't angry at his older brother. He knew that it wasn't Kon's fault. But he just so lonely.

When Kon left for school everyday, he gave Ichigo the usual kisses on his forehead, cheek and lips, before leaving. Leaving Ichigo behind with the tutor his father had brought in to help Ichigo catch up, while he got to go to school and be normal and have friends aside from him.

The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. Kon's hand moved to palm Ichigo's erection, the natural next step, but Ichigo steadied his hand and pulled back from the kiss.

When Kon looked at him in confusion, he smiled softly and said, 'Thank you, Kon. For everything you've done for me, for putting up withmy selfish demands. I promise that I'm going to try and pleasw don't ut yourself through this when you know it's wrong.'

'But, Ichi -'

'Please, Kon, hear me out? I know that you feel the need to come around to my every whim because you feel guilty. I want you to listen to my one last serious whim, before I start on the pathway to change. Want you to learn how to say no to me, just in case my resolve crumbles and I return to the way I am now. Could you do that for me?'

Kon couldn't believe his ears. Ichigo had his moments, but this was the most mature thing Kon had ever heard coming out of his mouth.

'Sure, anything for my Ichi.'

'Ah! Kyoya, more little devils! I knew coming here today was a good idea!'

Kon snapped his attention to the figures standing in the doorway of Ichi's hospital room. _A nut from the psychiatric ward? Who wouldn't look upon their current position without being completely disgusted and/or shocked?_

'Um… who are you?' Ichigo said warily, not leaving go of Kon's neck.

'Ah forgive me; I keep forgetting to introduce myself! I am Suoh Tamaki, I'm very pleased to meet you.'

'So it was you who knocked Ichigo down! How dare you show your face in here!' Kon could feel his anger rising. He sat back on the bed, unintentionally bringing Ichigo up with him.

Ichigo just looked confused. 'This guy? Kon what's going on?'

'This, Ichi, is the person who hit you with their car. I don't care what dad says, anyone who hurts Ichi in anyway is no friends of ours. I'll ask you to leave please, Ichigo is still recovering. Seeing you for too long may bring on a case of post traumatic depression.'

'No it's okay Kon. I have a few questions for the person who saved my life.' Kon looked at Ichigo before giving Tamaki a warning glare that promised pain no matter how rich he was.

'Please, Kurosaki-kun. Ask me anything.'

'Well … that night. Was there anyone else around? Anyone who looked similar to me in anyway?'

Tamaki thought for a moment before replying. 'Actually, I think there was. He came out of the side turning right after you. When my saw you, he braked immediately, the other person ran towards you, but by the time I got out of the car, he had vanished back down the side street with a lot of men in white. I thought nothing of it at the time, your situation was far more important than a potential criminal.'

_Hichi … Hichi … Hichi!_

Kon saw the worried look on his brother's face and could only describe it as heartbreak. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist as a support, in case Ichigo broke down and as a precaution in case he flipped out. Ichigo was silent and just stared in to the space between them, Kon spoke up instead.

'There was another reason you came here, right? Spit it out and leave. Your not doing Ichigo any good hovering in that door way.'

Kon watched as the man strode into the room and pulled up a chair next to the bed, a solemn smile on his face. 'Your absolutely right, forgive me, Kurosaki-kun. I have, well I had a proposition for Ichigo … but if you don't think he's ready for it yet …'

'Go on. I'll listen and then convey it to Ichigo when he wants to hear it. Ichi?' Ichigo had shifted in his arms and looked at Tamaki long and hard before indicating him to carry on with his proposition.

'Well, I have a new project that I'm about to embark on and I need your help, Kurosaki-kun. I need you to be a part of it.'

'What kind of project?' Kon had gone into over protective mode and was holding Ichigo a little closer, shielding him from any possible danger.

'Well, I didn't want to say this before I had gathered everyone, but considering the circumstances, of course you have every right to know.'

He paused briefly, beckoning Kyoya towards the bed.

'Well,' Kyoya began in full business mode, 'Tamaki wants to create a Host Club, and he wants you, Kurosaki-kun, to be one of the Hosts. The job pays very well and we'll be able to send you to Ouran Academy for you to finish up your education.'

Ichigo's ears perked at that. He had never really been able to catch up with all the things he had missed, another reason why he took to skipping school to hang out with Hichigo. But a Host?

'I don't know what to say, Suoh-san.'

'Call me Tamaki.'

'Tamaki-san, I really don't know about this. Don't hosts usually drink copious amounts of alcohol and do the bidding of compete strangers and even hand over their bodies if it is required?'

'That will not be happening in my Host Club! Yes, you may have to show more than the fair amount of flesh for complete and utter strangers on a regular basis, but there will be no alcohol for minors and no indecent activities, right kaa-san?'

'Indeed, Tamaki.' Kyoya pushed up his glasses and turned his attention to Kon. 'But of course we don't expect you to just believe us instantly, after all your brother has just come out of a coma, Kurosaki-kun. Tamaki has agreed to let you into the line up, should you so wish to accompany Ichigo, if he agrees.'

'It's completely up to Ichigo,' Kon said, turning his attention to the orange hair resting in the crook of his neck. 'If he wants to go, I'll follow him where ever.'

'Kon what about your school, your friends? You'd give all of that up just so I can go and be a host?'

'If you want to go, then yes. Plus, I'll be getting a place at this Ouran Academy too, right?' He stared pointedly at Tamaki.

'Of course, I'd do anything to have Ichigo and you on our team. You'll make the perfect Little Devil types.'

'Little Devil types?' Ichigo was confused. 'What do you mean by that?'

Kon couldn't believe his ears, did people really go for that? 'He means, Ichi, that we'll have to put on little shows like just now, right Tamaki-san?'

'Absolutely, put toned down and more frequent. Possible incest drives ladies wild with the thought of forbidden love. Did I mention you were going to get mentors in the ways of a host? I have the perfect mentors for you if it ever becomes too weird or if you need help. I will be a mentor as well, but I don't have the expertise for the incestuous forbidden love technique, Kyoya here is in charge of everything.'

'Yes, because we both know how impulsive you get. Someone has to reign you in.' Kyoya said it with such a cool face that Ichigo and Kon had the chills.

While Tamaki and Kyoya went into a mini argument about it, Ichigo turned to face Kon again. Wrapping his arms around his brother in a hug he asked, 'I want to go, Kon. Ouran is the best school in Japan; you know how much I wanted to go there. But I will only say yes if you're 100% sure about this.'

Kon rested his forehead on Ichigo's and smiled. 'I'm behind you 150%. I want this, Ichi.' He kissed Ichigo's forehead and they both looked at Tamaki, still tightly embraced.

'We want to go with you guys. It sounds like fun.' Ichigo was beaming, extremely happy with the turn of events. He finally felt that things were starting to look up…

---

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! Ichigo's on board, along with Kon. Lol, twincest between Ichi and Kon. (*) Kontan and Kon both mean soul, lame I know but w/e!**

**Anyone guess who their mentors are?**

**Thanks to those who viewed this messed up piece of my imagination!**

**FlamingOrangeRose-x**


	4. Song III In This City

Pairings: SasuNaru GrimmIchi ZoSan RoyEd YuShu KyoTama.

Sides: IchiNaru SanShu SanEd SanTama ItaNaru GaaNaru RenIchi AiIchi AceSan RoyHawk KyoKao SuzaLulu and various others my mind feels the need to add at random, I'm up for suggestions!

Plot: An over-excitable blond feels the need to re-live his high school past time, Kyoya often wonders why he has such a big part in this, as he once again gets roped in to a Host Club. But who else manages to get pulled into the whims of one, Tamaki Suoh? Follow the stories.

Warnings: Severe disregard for ALL plots the characters are ripped from. CRACK, seriously, I will throw together whoever I see fit (the list above is a mere guide line). YAOI, mainly, the occasional Het pairing will appear but fear not, it will not last long! BxB, Shounen-ai. Crossover-abuse: Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, FMA, Gravitation, OHSHC and any others that I'll add along the way, again up for suggestions!

Note: I realise that this will not be everyone's cup of tea, but I write to amuse myself mainly and this idea did. Fear not, there is an escape – it's called the Back button

**Song: In This City – Iglu & Hartly**

* * *

**The Show**

**ショー**

**Song III - Sanji - In This City**

* * *

'A host? I don't know, Tamaki-san.'

As they were in the VIP section of the Baratie, Sanji had the time to indulge in such conversations with the rich and famous. The room was spacious, but secluded, giving the room n air of sophistication that the regular part of the restaurant just didn't quite have. Obviously, it was open to the public, but only the high end of society was able to make it past the doors of this section.

The Baratie was one of the only restaurants in the world to receive 3 Michelin stars for the Head Chef, Red-leg Zeff. Sanji couldn't believe how lucky he was to be taken on by such a master chef. World renowned chef, Zeff had travelled the world in search of the finest meals that it could offer and making them his own, in a way that only he could. To even work in the restaurant; it was absolutely amazing.

Zeff trusted Sanji so much, although he never once said it, or anything else that sounded like a compliment at all, that he put him in charge of the VIP section to do as he pleased. He could cook when he wanted to and leave it to the others when a lady graced his presence. A job Sanji loved almost as much as cooking itself.

Waiting on some of the most beautiful women in the world brought hearts to Sanji's eyes just thinking about it. Sanji had been brought up to never hurt a lady in anyway, to treat them with the utmost respect, which he did flawlessly. However, how that fact had gotten back to Suoh Tamaki, Sanji really did not want to know.

'But, Sanj~i. doesn't it make your heart melt when you see a beautiful lady smile at something you've done? Or how you soar when she blushes prettily at something you've said? Kyoya!'

Sanji knew a strong opponent when he saw one, and this was his. Ohtori Kyoya had originally been against Sanji for whatever reason that Sanji didn't meet his approval but, Sanji thanked the heavens, the cold heir could never ever say no to his blond partner's pleas and whims.

Yes, Sanji had to thank Suoh Tamaki for turning his life around. Sanji had been beyond poor, starving to death in an alleyway, when his saviour appeared and took him in…

---

_Shivering, he brought the rag he called a blanket up further around his neck in an attempt to keep the bitter cold of the night at bay._

_He hadn't meant to end up in the gutter; it wasn't how he had planned his life to go. It was due to his stubborn attitude to everything that meant anything to him. That's what had lead him to be sitting in a disgusting alleyway, leaning against the damp wall behind him, moisture slowly seeping through the thin layers that he wrapped around himself tighter to no avail._

_By that point he was 16 and completely independent. He had lived on the streets for not much longer than a year, but it felt ten times that. His body wracked with his shivers. If only he could get a scrap of food or a hot drink. Anything at all._

_The cold air froze his breath in misty clouds before him; it scratched the insides of his lungs like sandpaper, making him cough violently._

_Great … that's all I need …_

'_Hello? Is anyone down there?'_

_The angel's voice entered his ears like a soothing melody. He tried with all his might to reply, but the coughing had left his throat bone dry._

'_H-Hey! Coughs … cough … Please! H-Help me!' With lack of use, his voice had become alien to him, the flow of words passing his lips seemed unreal to him._

'_Hello? Are you hurt, do you need help?'_

_His angel as moving closer. The snap of expensive Italian leather shoes against the concrete became steadily louder._

'_Please, help me! I'm down here!' His pride had long been thrown away. He used to be such a stubborn person, sticking to his beliefs 'til the bitter end, no matter what the consequences. What a fool he had been. After being thrown out of his own home, for the simple reason that his existence was a bother to the bastard that was betrothed to his mother as of late. It was then that he had sworn to save his mother, whether she realised it or not._

_They had never gotten along, but when he started messing around behind his mother's back, coming back drunk smelling of alcohol, sex and drugs, Sanji outright loathed to man's very being._

_His mother's last husband was the same. Full of flowers and flattery and fell instantly in love. She fell hard; again. Telling Sanji that it was going to be different this time, that this guy wasn't like the last one, that it wasn't going to end like the last time._

_Which it did. It always ended with them packing up and leaving while the bastard was out. One thing Sanji found odd was that a couple of months down the line, they always appeared on the news reports – it was always a suicide report._

_They left notes saying that since their 'Little Angel' had gone, Sanji shuddered at the thought; there was nothing left for them to live for. The police had dubbed his mother as the 'Angel of Death'. It didn't help that an artist had made a song that reminded him of it in America. But still they lined up to go after her heart, not that Sanji was surprised; she was beautiful._

_Some had told him that he had inherited his mother's good looks, Sanji had never known his dad, and it was a fact tat his step-father's loved to remind him about._

_Sanji shuddered again at the thought of the darker times of the marriages. They were either trying to fight him, beat him for the simple reason that he was the flaw in his mother's perfect appeal, or, even worse, they only got with his mother so that they could get the thrill of tying up and fucking a helpless blond pretty boy, while his mother worked her night shifts. Shotacon much?_

_He had a growing list of regrets. He regretted leaving his mother behind with the monster, being too weak to defend her and fight them off, for dropping out of school and becoming so pathetic that he had to rely on strangers for help. Very beautiful strangers …_

_Because that was exactly was this person was. Delicate features with a halo of blond hair, which was not unlike Sanji's own. But the creature before his had an air of sophistication that Sanji would never be able to retain, even with years of etiquette lessons. Sanji was no slob, but he paled in comparison to the magnificent man standing before him._

'_Hey, need some help?' The angel offered him a hand, which Sanji took without a second thought. The serene presence of this man soothed and lulled him into a trance that he wasn't so sure he wanted to break out of. The man seemed of a lithe and slender build, but either he was stronger than he looked or Sanji had lost an awful amount of weight. He was easily up and into the man's awaiting arms._

_He was safe, warm and everything went black …_

---

_He had awoken in a very large bed, with very soft bedding in a very large room. He couldn't have guessed where he was, but either he was in a very expensive hotel or he was dead._

_The sunlight streaming through the windows felt pleasant upon his face and the faint scent of roses drifting in on the breeze, entrancing Sanji over to the large French doors, which, by a stroke of luck, were unlocked._

_Out under the balcony was a small labyrinth of rose hedges, with so many different colour roses, Sanji instantly lost count. Though they were all very beautiful, there was only one that caught his eye. Right in the centre of the maze, surrounded by the romantic red roses, was a single rose of the purest white he had ever seen._

_Out of all the people in his world, he knew that only two people were the white among red. His mother and his angel from that night._

'_Ah, you're up. How are you feeling?'_

_The dulcet tones reached his ears and he all but ran to see his saviour standing at the edge of the bed. A sort smile upon his face which filled Sanji with awe. This was everything Sanji wanted to be. He had to know … he just had to know!_

'_Please, what it your name? I'm Blackleg Sanji, thank you so much for saving me back there.'_

'_You are more than welcome. Into my life and into my heart Sanji-kun. My name is Suoh Tamaki, but you can call me Tamaki.'_

'_Arigatou, Tamaki-sama.'_

_His angel laughed. _

_He was finally at peace …_

---

'Blackleg-san, I urge you to comply with Tamaki's request. It will be for the best, Tamaki has your best interests at heart.' He said it all with that evil smirk on his face. Bastard.

Sanji would never consider going against anything Tamaki asked of him, but as he and Kyoya had never gotten on well, the Shadow Prince had a habit of trying to make him look bad in front of Tamaki. For what ever reason, Sanji had no choice in the matter, but he had to do this carefully.

'I would never doubt Tamaki-sama's judgement. If Tamaki-sama is requesting my help then I would jump to it immediately. I've never forgotten what he has done for me and I never will.' Sanji felt his whole being burning up; there was just something about Kyoya that absolutely did his head in.

Kyoya seemed to be taking his words in, so he turned to Tamaki with a pleasant smile, 'Please, tell me more Tamaki. I'd love to know what your next idea is, and if you're looking for more Hosts I could suggest a few people I know that could help you out.'

'Actually, I'm sure that one of the people I'm looking for is supposed to be in this area. But I have no other leads on them, other than they are supposed to be a rather talented musician – I've never seen a picture but they are supposed to be quite the catch, really cute.'

Sanji thought back to his wanderings around the area during his breaks and he had seen so many people, that no one really stood out. He had seen many talented musicians, as was expected in this part of the city. But again there wasn't anyone who sprung to the front of his mind.

'I can't think of anyone who would catch your eye Tamaki-sama, there are many good-looking, musicians around this part of the city.'

Tamaki looked thoughtful. 'Well, I suppose so. But I really need this young man to complete the set. He was supposed to be my Loli-shota type. Combined with a Stoic type I would have the perfect selection.'

'Ah, the flames of Moe that draw beautiful young ladies, and gentlemen alike, into its warm, fiery embrace.'

'Oh you would most certainly know that wouldn't you, Blackleg-san?' Kyoya was sniping back in with that infuriating smirk of his.

What the 'Oh so powerful' Ohtori Kyoya was referring to was a part of his past that he wasn't of fond of sharing, or even thinking of for that matter. It hadn't been his fault or _his_. Who knew that things could be so flammable? It had put Sanji off his nicotine source for quite a while, but not entirely, despite Tamaki's urges for him to give up his smoking addiction.

He would do positively anything for Tamaki-sama, but smoking reminded him of something very important, of _someone _very important. Whose memory would never disappear from this city, or; more importantly Sanji's mind, life and heart.

Sanji decided to ignore the biting comment and concentrate on Tamaki-sama' and his dilemma.

'Well, Sanji-kun. I have a small test for you, to show how your training is coming along. Each of my Hosts will have a mentor in the ways of a true Host, yours will naturally be me, since we are both the Prince type.'

'Hai, Tamaki-sama. Please, I would be most honoured.'

'Ah, excellent. As you know, the main job of a host is to please the customers and make sure that they are happy and content, correct?'

Sanji nodded eagerly, he had followed Tamaki's instruction since the day that they had learnt each other's names. Every word that came from Tamaki's mouth was burned into Sanji's memory for future reference in case it was needed in such a time as this.

'You're techniques have improved and are flawless, as expected. However, this is only half of what is required for your role as Prince of my new Host club. The Prince must be the one everyone goes to in search of advice and comforting. If your Host kouhai's come to you for advice then you must be ready to help with a range of techniques that would suit each and every Host type. So far I have taught you techniques that please women. This is your challenge Sanji. Kyoya, have them sent up here.'

As Kyoya went on the case immediately, confusion ran through Sanji's head as he tried to bring back any of the techniques that he could use in this situation. The on the spot techniques that could be used in almost every situation.

Should he go through with the standard routine, or take it up a step. There wasn't any use panicking about it, this was supposed to be in order to challenge him. Tamaki-sama had always said that every lady is beautiful, and Sanji knew that he wasn't an expert at finding inner beauty, that was why he was the apprentice and not the other way around. Could that be it then? Or may be he was taking the wrong angle on the situation all together.

What ever it was, he had confidence in himself. One of the most important attributes that a host had to have was self confidence. It was ridiculous to think that his guests were going to believe he meant everything he said, if he himself didn't.

It wasn't long before the grand doors to the VIP opened again. Admitting, half a dozen of the annoying Ohtori private police force in formation around his guests. Tamaki raised a hand to halt them before they advanced any further.

'Your guests are here Sanji-kun. We will move over to the table in the corner and observe your meeting. I will ask if you go into the kitchen until your guests are ready. Remember your training and I have no doubt that you will not fail, Sanji-kun.' He looked directly in to Sanji's eyes, violet eyes burning with passion. 'I believe in you.'

Sanji felt his heart soar and hastened to help the table change, returning to set up the table accordingly. After rechecking the layout, he retired to the kitchen, sorting out his chefs to prepare them to make a range of desserts that would suit a delicate stomach, or otherwise.

A returning waiter, gave him the signal that it was time to begin his assessment. Taking a deep breath his placed his most charming smile upon his face and walked through the kitchen door towards his ext adventure.

Of all the things Sanji had considered, it wasn't this.

Standing at the entrance to the VIP section were three of the most divine people he had ever laid eyes upon, excluding Tamaki-sama of course. It didn't matter that two of them were identical twins. They each had their own unique beauty.

The tallest of the three, the elder twin Sanji presumed, was the most masculine and was very well built. His vibrant orange hair gave him a bad boy aura, but also gave Sanji the impression that he couldn't care less what others thought of him; and instead was very devoted to his younger sibling. Just by the way the two stood unnaturally close, even for twins, Sanji could see why they would have interested Tamaki-sama. He missed the slight change in expression when the stranger noticed that he was looking up and down his body; the sudden feral smirk that would have anyone shivering.

The younger of the two, and second tallest, appeared to be far more delicate. They had the same basic features down to the last eyelash, and the same bright orange hair Sanji noted, although this twin had a far cuter appeal to him. Although they were identical, this twin seemed far softer in appearance. He was quite a bit shorter than his brother, only emphasising the protection factor that he had sensed from the older twin. What surprised Sanji was even though their type was obviously Little Devil and that the younger was the supposed 'Uke' in the probable relationship, he was by no means a push over, and seemed to be the one in control. There was something going on behind those affectionate embraces and gestures.

The third, and by far the shortest, was very hard to place – as far as types went anyway. With a mane of silky blond hair and the clearest blue eyes Sanji had ever seen, he definitely had the cherub appeal, knowing that only Tamaki-sama himself could be a true angel. He was far too vibrant to be the 'normal' type; Sanji could see the excitement bubbling in his eyes and the awe of the room he was in – though he did look rather familiar. He could be a candidate for a Prince-type, but his lack of princely stature ruled that one out, and besides, why would Tamaki want two Princes? There was also the loli-shota type, and he was definitely cute enough to be a loli-shota and he had the right build, but something told Sanji that he didn't belong in that category either. May be Sanji's task was to create a new one as he learnt more about his guests.

He gracefully strode over to his awaiting guests, glancing at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye. _Please, watch me, Tamaki-sama._

'Welcome to the VIP section of the Baratie gentlemen; please let me escort you to your table.' He extended his arm and bowed, lifting his eyes to catch the cherub's azure orbs, noting the faint blush that brushed across his cheeks. The boy looked away before following the table Sanji was directing towards.

_Even if he's a guy, he looks far too much like a girl. May be I won't have to improvise. But then it would be far too simple …the challenge has to be the middle one. He looks like he'd be really hard to please, his brother however …_

'Could I interest you in a drink or a bite to eat, gentlemen? I assure you that everything is of the highest quality, and I will prepare it myself. I would never serve my guests anything but the best.'

'If that's the case, I'll take a miso ramen then, please!' Oh he was cute when he smiled as well. If he was this cute all the time, then Sanji would definitely not have a problem.

Ever since he had gotten thrown out of his house he had never trusted another male – except Tamaki-sama - so females became his world and he would do anything to be around them. Even as far as getting a job in a mall, a restaurant right opposite a hair salon. Which was excellent business for both establishments; and as such they let it slide when he often slacked off and went over to the salon to greet the ladies there. Which in turn made them want to come over to the restaurant just to chat to him again or to just see him work.

This was after he had met Tamaki-sama and had surprised him one morning by cooking him a delicious breakfast and helped the chefs in the kitchen with some chores. That had eventually made Tamaki-sama send him to the Baratie in the first place. He remembered walking through the mall to tell them at his old job that he was going to an interview there and there had been many tears and begging, but this was far too good an opportunity to pass up. The owner of the restaurant guaranteed him a place there should he ever wish to return, but urged him to come by every so often anyway.

Sanji had comforted each and every lady that wished him well, even sparing a moment for his male admirers that hung around the restaurant to talk to him and flirt every so often. Sanji took it in his stride and accepted that it came with the job; he didn't however let them any closer than friends at most, making it very clear that he most certainly did _not_ swing that way.

Now, however, he was having his doubts. Here sat before him were three of the most beautiful people he had ever met. He couldn't believe he was considering it, but if he were to indulge in certain _desires_ of his, he most certainly would not b playing Uke – never again.

He couldn't let himself slip that far, but these kinds of thoughts brought forth images of a certain bubbly blond who was just begging him to take him firmly and have his naughty way with him …

Kami, Sanji needed a cigarette right now.

---

Tamaki expected great things from Blackleg Sanji. He hadn't been expecting to find the boy in that alley way that seemed so far away now.

He had instantly taken a liking to the boy, and had immediately taken him back to the Suoh mansion. The First Suoh Mansion, of course. The passing of his Grandmother had been a very sad time, but also one of great relief for Tamaki, his father and friends. He could finally take over the business he was heir to without any problems to obstruct that.

However, if he was entirely honest, Tamaki wasn't concerned with that. He was of course interested in taking over the empire that the Suoh family had worked to build to what it was today, but that wasn't all. He wanted to expand it further and this Host Club was something that he wanted to be apart of it.

The Suoh Empire was a part of the entertainment industry, owning many of the opera houses of Japan and wider spread. The Host Club was going to be a part of the growing requirement, even though they had been around for centuries as it was. Anything with the Suoh name behind it was going to be widespread and a global revolution.

The rich and famous would flock to his Host Club to sample the beautiful male Hosts and to divulge in the sites on show. Tamaki could feel the stars twinkling in his eyes at his at the sheer brilliance of his plan.

And wit the help of one special Host, the language barrier wouldn't even be a problem. Tamaki looked over to the three men standing at the door to the VIP room and locked onto Ichigo.

_Ichigo …_

He would be the answer to the language barriers. Tamaki had tried to find out all he could about the little enigma that was Kurosaki Ichigo and had found that he was quite the intellect. Though that could be born from the fact that he couldn't go to school as often as he brother could and that increased his desire to learn.

Isshin had been explaining everything with glee, all about how his youngest son was an absolute genius and just so happened to be fluent in over ten languages. Tamaki's eyes had lit up like Christmas trees and had roped Ichigo into his plans.

What made it en easier to pick Ichigo was the fact that he was an identical twin, and the definite Uke of the relationship. Kon was a slave to his brother's demands and well being, so to get him on board was simple.

Then there was Uzumaki Naruto, Tamaki's pride and joy! Not only was he handsome and cute, he was talented and already had a celebrity status. Which was very important in this business. He had to have at least one Host who already had fame to draw crowds in. But then again that was something that he would leave Kyoya to sort out, as he was the most business orientated. The only qualm that Tamaki had was as to what type Naruto-kun was.

That was why this test was in order! Sanji was better at placing people in the Hosting categories, he would also see Tamaki's dilemma.

Tamaki watched as Sanji escorted the men to their table, and if he was confused by the situation he didn't show it. This test wasn't really about Sanji's abilities as a Host; Tamaki already knew all that, he had been the one who had personally trained him.

Tamaki knew that there was a future in the Hosting business for the man ever since the day they had learnt the other's name.

_After introducing himself to a wide-eyed Sanji, Tamaki had taken the boy for a tour around the gardens and the mansion itself._

_Sanji had been in awe and had not said anything the entire ime, that was until they passed the kitchen._

'_Tamaki-sama! May I go in?' He had looked up at Tamaki with eyes so full of longing that he couldn't possibly refuse. The staff had welcomed him readily and Sanji was beaming with delight._

'_Please, Tamaki-sama. Can I stay here for a while? I promise that I won't get in the way of the staff. It's just …' He trailed off, a sad tone to his voice._

'_What is it, Sanji-kun? Is there something wrong?'_

_The boy shook his head and turned to face his benefactor, fist clenched with fiery passion._

'_I have always wanted to cook in kitchen as grand as this. It's like a dream come true, and if you were to taste some of the food I cooked …' he trailed of once more, this time with a slight flush to his pale cheeks._

_Sanji was silent and his head dropped to the ground in apparent embarrassment. _

'_I would be delighted, Sanji-kun.' The boy's head shot back up with another beaming smile. 'Work hard and I'll see you at dinner. I'm sure anything that you make will be perfect.'_

And it was indeed. Tamaki realised Sanji's true potential and had him start Host training immediately. Tamaki got Sanji back into school – Ouran Academy, of course. Then the deal breaker for Sanji was the job at the Baratie.

Looking around the restraint, Sanji couldn't believe his luck, but quickly returned to his guests.

The opening of a door off to the side of the kitchen signalled to Sanji that the afternoon's entertainment had arrived.

'Gentlemen, this afternoon's performance is about to commence. If you require anything during that time do not hesitate to ask. Also, requests are most welcome.'

Sanji's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the person who had taken the stage.

_The most beautiful thing he had ever seen … In this city._

**(A/N) **Host number 4 then. Rather a cheesey ending but this is a cheesey, cliche fanfiction. What you gonna do?

Lol. Thanks to everyone - anyone that even clicked on to the first chapter of this. An even bigger Thank You to those who are still reading on. You brave souls you!

Whose gonna take a guess at who it is?

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	5. Song IV Chasing Pavements

Pairings: SasuNaru GrimmIchi ZoSan RoyEd YuShu KyoTama.

Sides: IchiNaru SanShu SanEd SanTama ItaNaru GaaNaru RenIchi AiIchi AceSan RoyHawk KyoKao SuzaLulu and various others my mind feels the need to add at random, I'm up for suggestions!

Plot: An over-excitable blond feels the need to re-live his high school past time, Kyoya often wonders why he has such a big part in this, as he once again gets roped in to a Host Club. But who else manages to get pulled into the whims of one, Tamaki Suoh? Follow the stories.

Warnings: Severe disregard for ALL plots the characters are ripped from. CRACK, seriously, I will throw together whoever I see fit (the list above is a mere guide line). YAOI, mainly, the occasional Het pairing will appear but fear not, it will not last long! BxB, Shounen-ai. Crossover-abuse: Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, FMA, Gravitation, OHSHC and any others that I'll add along the way, again up for suggestions!

Note: I realise that this will not be everyone's cup of tea, but I write to amuse myself mainly and this idea did. Fear not, there is an escape – it's called the Back button

**Songs: Chasing Pavements - Adele**

* * *

**The Show**

**ショー**

**Song IV – Shuichi – Chasing Pavements **

* * *

Sitting in the makeshift dressing room, Shuichi was pumping himself up.

.

.

.

Get your minds out of the gutter! Honestly …

Sure it wasn't the most ideal job that he would have wanted. It wasn't even the right atmosphere he expected for his debut into the world of musical entertainment.

He imagined roaring crowds, a packed stadium of adoring fans screaming out to him and begging for more and more! A gigantic stage which he could perform on properly and give his public what they demanded. Be energetic and let his music loose onto the world to be absorbed and listened to. The bright lights centred on him and him alone to make him appear like a creature not of this world.

But most of all: Rock. And, in his opinion anyway, he couldn't be any further away from his ever so beloved genre.

Ryuichi Sakuma didn't start off like this … He was a major success from when he first débuted. Shuichi's idol was everything he wanted to be, Shuichi had even changed his entire image to mirror that of his idols. Ryuichi was his everything, and nothing as about to change that. Not now. Not ever.

He rubbed his hands together to warm up his cold fingers in preparation for his first performance at his first proper 'gig', if you cold call it that even.

But Shuichi Shindou was not about to get down about such a small detail! He was far better than that!

Everyone has to start some where and if this was the gig that had to a career in the Rock industry then he would be a fool to turn it down because it involved –

'Shindou-san, it is time for your afternoon piano performance. If you could make your way to the stage, please, the customers are waiting.'

'Of course. Are there any customer requests before I begin my chosen pieces?'

'Not that I know of Shindou-san. Five minutes maximum, okay? The Big Boss is in today with some very important guests. Play your very best or you won't be asked to return.'

'I understand, Megumi-san.'

Shuichi broke into wails as soon as the door closed behind the hostess. Not only was he doing a job that he really didn't want to do, he was now under immense pressure to impress the 'Big Boss' or he was back to busking and chasing his dreams along the harsh, unforgiving concrete pavements of the city. Perhaps getting lost; and even more desperate for another big break. While is idol was slipping further and further away into the blinding, holy light that was Rock-stardom, fame and success!

NO!

'That won't be me! I will succeed! I will get there, this is just a step in my long journey to the top! I can not … NO, will not give up on my dreams just because my first step is wobbly! I will rise above them all, just to show them how awesome Shuichi Shindou really is!'

He stood, checking his appearance once more and tugged at his outfit. It didn't suit Shuichi's ideal image. Not one single bit. It was far too formal for his taste, but the 'establishment' deemed his initial attire inappropriate for the sophisticated environment and image they wanted to maintain.

Apparently this was his trial in front of the customers to see if they approved. Which only increased Shuichi's idea of how far away this was from his ideal career. The crowd who were going to be judging him were all respected people known throughout the country – the world even! Shuichi remembered the owner mentioning something about a 'VIP' room of some sort.

The owner himself had sounded quite gruff and scary to Shuichi at first, but the place was well known for sightings of famous people and – Shuichi's eyes sparkled at the thought – _record company producers and talent scouts!_

Another major reason for Shuichi to suck it up and brave it out.

Though he had never actually met the owner – thy talked over the phone – Shuichi had also talked to another person just before and after the 'Big Boss'. And he was shocked by the differentiation in tone between the two!

The first man to speak sounded far younger and smoother, though Shuichi's keen hearing could detect the voice of a smoker any day of the week. That didn't deter him at all, the mystery behind that melodic voice only made the decision to take the job a hundred times easier.

Shuichi knew that it was a very foolish excuse for taking a job, he just couldn't help it. Even if it turned out to be an absolute disaster …

He shook his head and walked out of the makeshift dressing room towards the stage. Where his piano was all set up and waiting for him.

'Well if there aren't any requests I'll just do my own things. I'm sure they won't mind if I sing along with a couple of my songs lightly.' He thought.

He entered the room to see it mostly empty. A couple sat in the far corner, sitting very close and were in some sort of deep discussion and observing another table very intently. Said table was in the centre of the room and almost directly aligned with the stage.

_Guess I'm not the only one being examined …_

Shuichi took a few deep calming breaths and bowed once he reached the sleek, black grand piano and sat upon the stool before it.

He decided to start with something well known to make his presence known to those who hadn't see him upon entering. Hi fingers danced over the keys, and he slowly slipped into a trance like state as his fingers found the right notes to chime out the calming tune.

The chatter stilled to a comfortable silence. Shuichi took this as a cue to look out into his audience, sparse as they may be. With a serene smile upon his face, he glanced back to the table in the corner.

Sat at it were two very attractive men. One had a very intrigued look upon his face, while his eyes were hidden by the glare on his glasses. Shuichi couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine from he cold, calculating aura emanating from him.

But another shiver altogether ran through his whole body as he caught the intense stare from the other man sat at the table. There was a certain regality that he had only ever seen in Ryuichi. And the man had all the characteristics of the perfect 'Prince Charming' character that were in all the fairy tails that Shindou had read as a kid.**(*)**

Shuichi was shocked to see a look of awe and excitement coming through his intense stare. It was impossible for him to make eye contact with such a holy being.

Instead he cast his gaze over the central table, only to be blinded once more by the raw beauty he saw there.

A pair of identical twins with almost fierce looks in their eyes. The youngest had a scowl the amazingly enhanced his appeal to Shuichi. The older appeared to be gentler, even though his general build was far bigger than his twin's.

The third was … male? Shuichi couldn't believe that someone could look _that_ androgynous and still ooze masculinity. His eyes were closed and his head swayed lightly to the gentle music.

Out of the five, it appeared that the two blonds appreciated the music the most. He wondered whether that was because they had taste for fine music or they played instruments themselves.

He finished on a light note and stood up, he bowed once again. In places like this etiquette was everything. His heart racing at the applause coming from around the room. His heart soared as he heard the voice of the person who offered him the job, joining one of the customers.

'Tamaki-sama, what do you think? Is he what you're looking for?'

'I believe he is. His playing is just as beautiful as first acclaimed. Just one more thing to check, you know what to do, Sanji-kun.'

The man named Sanji entered Shuichi's field of vision and the bubblegum haired boy felt like he was seeing stars. However, similar Sanji was to 'Tamaki-sama', e had his own roguish beauty that appealed to Shuichi far more than the 'Perfect Prince' character.

Even as he sat back down on the stool he had a moment of confusion over his new revelation. The man stood before him, gave him a dazzling mile and leant close.

'Shuichi, right?'

Shuichi nodded rather dumbly, which Sanji chuckled at, 'There's no need to be so nervous, Shuichi-kun. One of our customers requested that you sing as well as play. Your own material if possible.'

'Of course. I'd be honoured, Mr …' he trailed off with a blush staining his cheeks; embarrassed that he couldn't even remember his employers name.

'Sanji is quite fine, Shuichi-kun. Whenever your ready.' He winked and swaggered back over to the central table, standing to his guests needs, making Shuichi suddenly jealous. Which he could understand perfectly.

The song that sprung to mind in this situation displayed his current feelings so perfectly, he couldn't _not_ sing and perform it.

'This is a song that I wrote recently. It's about something very important to me that I hold very close to my heart. Thank you.'

'I've made up my mind,  
No need to think it over,  
If I'm wrong I ain't right,  
No need to look no further,  
This ain't lust,  
This is love but,

'If I tell the world,  
I'll never say enough,  
'Cause it was not said to you,  
And that's exactly what I need to do,  
If I'm in love with you,'

Shuichi couldn't help but look over to where Sanji was standing. The sudden emotions that had overcome him were driving his passion for the song and his dream.

_May be Sanji could be my muse. A being of beauty that inspires my music and songs?_

The song brought back some of the not so good points of his musical journey. All the seemingly endless auditions and let downs. Often getting turned away because someone who had better connections and famous family members ha already been in and had gotten the parts and gigs.

Usually it was the same couple of names appearing every single time. Uzumaki and Uchiha were the main ones.

'Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

'I'd build myself up,  
And fly around in circles,  
Wait then as my heart drops,  
and my back begins to tingle  
finally could this be it

'Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

'Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep on chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere.'

But that was all behind him now. He finished he song and the blond in the far corner jumped up in applause. Dashing over to the piano side and grabbing Shuichi's hands.

'You are perfect! I must have you! Kyoya have it arranged imeadiately!'

'Tamaki-sama' then pulled him over t the central table where Sanji placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said kindly.

'Welcome to the club, Shuichi-kun.'

Shuichi found himself being won over by the dazzling smile and, not surprisingly, he went along with it.

Rather happily in fact ...

* * *

A/N: An update so soon? Truth is chapter 4 was just sitting there and I hadn't posted it and this was already half done. So I thought why not?

(*) About that … yes I do know how that is really spelt, I just couldn't resist. It is an amazing manga / (finally) anime, that is currently entering it's first filler arc.

Review, please? Although that may be asking too much. I'm grateful if anyone reads it to the end to be honest. :3 XD

Up next is our favourite hot-headed alchemist Edward Elric …

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
